


The Hare and the Tortoise

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Getting Together, Minor Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Male Character, POV Xenophilius Lovegood, Past Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Past Relationship(s), Stealth Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. AU. "I’m really sorry about this, Mr Lovegood,” Neville says, “but I’m about to go and try to ruin your daughter’s wedding day.” Complete.





	The Hare and the Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

He can tell his daughter isn’t happy.

Sitting next to her on the garden bench, he asks, “What’s wrong, my little moon? It isn’t another case of nargles infecting the clothes, again, is it?”

Leaning against him, Luna hands him a bracelet with a lamb hanging from it.

She took great care to make it, he observes. The well-wishes she put into it positively sparkle against the white and brown paint. Moreover, this one is made to realistically resemble a lamb as much as possible. Usually, his daughter doesn’t put so much concentration in the details due to believing creatures are rarely as pristine and put-together as images put to film, paper, and models show.

Everything must come with time, he knows, and so, he waits.

“It was intended to be a wedding present,” she says. “Hannah wanted a Muggle-like wedding, and I thought, perhaps, this could be her something new. That’s their tradition, you know. The bride has something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I suspect it was a way of keeping the muggle-eating jaripers away from non-virgin brides that eventually became a social tradition and stayed even after the jaripers went extinct.”

“Yes, that does sound about right,” Xenophilius says. “Did she reject your gift?”

“No,” Luna answers, and he’s struck by the sadness radiating from her. “I hadn’t sent it, yet. Neville sent me an owl, telling me they’d decided not to get married.”

“Oh. Is there any way I can help you?”

During her first week during her fourth year at Hogwarts, he’d gotten a letter telling him she’d sat in a compartment with several nice people, including a red-haired boy she was quite taken with. He’d continued getting letters about the same people and how kind they were to her. Slowly, however, throughout her fifth and sixth year, the letters about her new friends changed from having an extra focus on Ron Weasley to having one on Neville Longbottom. 

Xenophilius’s met the boy a few times, and he likes him. Whether Neville would be a good match for Luna or not, he’s not sure, but he knows it rarely ends well when parents try to influence their children’s choice in mates, be they platonic or romantic. However, it’s quite obvious Neville has no idea of Luna’s feelings, and Luna has told him she knows telling Neville would be a mistake.

He’s told her he thinks she might be wrong, but she maintains she isn’t.

“I don’t think so.”

Remembering her mother, he sighs and reaches over.

She curls into the hug.

“I wish I could do something to ease the pain.”

“That does help some. Dad, do you think I should send it to Hannah, anyways? I coated it with blisplisters repellent.”

“Perhaps, you should send it when she does get married,” he suggests.

This provokes a genuine smile. “Yes. That sounds like a good idea.” Beginning to trace letters in the air, she says, “I think I’ll write a hope for both of them to find their happiness. Would you like to help?”

0

A week later, she excitedly tells him during breakfast, “I think I might be able to find evidence of Bartel-speckle in Africa. I plan to leave tomorrow.”

“Have fun. Be sure to pack plenty of sunscreen and Mellowing Marshmallows.”

She nods. “I’ll be sure to send an owl on Friday.”

0

During the night, he helps her pack and tells her, “Always try to come back safely.”

Hugging him, she replies, “Always try to be here for me to come back to.”

0

When it’s time for her to leave, she’s wearing a pair of brown leggings, a green dress with butterbeer caps sewn in, her brown jacket, combat boots with black socks, and her radish earrings with her wand safely tucked behind her ears. As always, he feels a twinge of fear when she steps outside with her broom in hand, but he knows he can’t keep her safe at home all the time. The world, though dangerous, is an incredible place to explore, and he’s happy she’s developed such an appreciation for it.

“I love you, Luna.”

“I love you, Dad.”

0

In the morning, he goes down to Diagon Alley and enters Longbottom’s Shop for All Your Herbology Needs.

“Mr Lovegood,” Neville greets. He’s a bit out-of-breath, and Xenophilius wonders if the nightlings have been clogging his nose at night. “How can I help you?”

“I need some food for garden gnomes,” he answers. “The ones from the Weasley’s are so underfed. Not that I blame them, of course. It’s more important that they’re well-fed rather than the gnomes.”

Now sounding more dazed than out-of-breath, Neville says, “Right. Well, I’d recommend sunflowers. They’ll usually flock to them, keeping the food safe, and sunflowers don’t interfere with the growth of food. In fact, there’s some evidence they help prevent bird attacks and stave off plant diseases.”

“Fascinating,” he declares. “Yes, I will certainly take that recommendation.”

Leading him to another part of the shop, Neville asks, “Er, is Luna with you?”

“No, she’s in Africa. She thinks she’s close to having proof the existence of the Bartel-speckle and plans to owl on Friday.”

Smiling slightly, Neville nods. “That’s nice.” He examines the beds of sunflowers for a moment, and then, picks one out. “I think this one would be well-suited for your garden, Mr Lovegood, and it comes with a package of sunflower seeds and instructions on how to plant and take care of the plants and seeds both.”

“Wonderful.” He withdraws his coin pouch. “I think the gnomes will be very happy.”

“Mr Lovegood, Luna gives me a subscription to The Quibbler for free. Why don’t you take the stuff on the house?”

“Oh, you read The Quibbler?”

“Yes, sir. I don’t understand a lot of it, but it gives me and Luna loads to talk about.”

“Well, even so,” Xenophilius says, “that’s a gift from my daughter, not from me. Don’t worry, Mister Longbottom, while we did struggle with finances before the war, that’s no longer the case. After our house rebuilt itself, we found a cracked lunascope floating in the living room. Harry Potter told us it once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, and so, naturally, we asked for his advice on a matter, and he suggested we sell it to the ministry. They paid most handsomely for it.”

“That wasn’t my concern,” Neville answers, and strangely, he seems even more dazed than before. “I’m glad you and Luna are doing so well, though.”

As Neville opens the register, Xenophilius asks, “Oh, is that a nargle detector?”        

Neville turns, and Xenophilius deposits the money into the register.

When he turns back around, Neville answers, “No, sir. That’s just a regular wind-chime. It comforts the baby Venus flytraps at night.”

“Interesting. That reminds me I must get some apples. I’m cooking lamb chops and apple pie for Luna’s return.”

Licking his lips, Neville repeats, “Lamb chops?”

“Yes, would you care to join us? I always try to make it so that she and I don’t have leftovers, no one to give to them to, you know, and that’s rather tricky. But a cooking enough for us and a guest and sending the leftovers with them might solve things rather nicely.”

“Do you think Luna would mind?”

“I don’t think my daughter would be giving free subscriptions to anyone she would object to having a meal with.”

“Um, right,” Neville says. “Well, why don’t we call the dinner and leftovers payment for this,” he says with a motion towards the plants and seeds.

“An intriguing notion. Yes, that does sound like a fair trade. Food for food, as it were.”

Closing the register with a smile, Neville nods. “What time should I come over? Is there anything I can bring?”

“Six would be a good time, and no, that won’t be necessary.” As they walk to the door, he says, “Thank you for your help, Mister Longbottom. Have a wonderful day.”

“You too, sir.”

0

The creature is magnificent.

“We must write to African wizarding authorities at once,” Luna declares. “This poor one’s whole school has been destroyed.”

“I’ll contact Tamiya,” he says. “I’m not sure what language is the correct one.”

Stroking the Bartel-speckle, Luna says, “And I’ll drop this one off at George Weasley’s. He told me he’d be happy to keep it for me until his brother, Charlie, arrives.”

“He’s the one who works with dragons?”

“Yes, but George has assured me that he won’t bring any dragons, and he’ll drop this one off at the protective centre straight away.”

Digging some raisins out of his robe, he holds them out on his flat plat. “Otherwise, how was your trip?”

Tentatively, the Bartel-speckle pecks at his hand with its long tongue snapping the raisins up.

“Quite lovely,” she answers. “I met an interesting new wizard. His name was Rolf Scamander, and he was very helpful in helping me find this one. I plan on sending him an owl further thanking him. I noticed there was a significant increase in garden gnomes. I tried to tempt one into nibbling my finger, but none seemed very interested.”

“Yes, Neville was quite helpful, although, I got the distinct impression he didn’t particularly approve of making the garden hospitable towards them.”

Luna nods. “Thank you for inviting him. He and I have only talked by owl since his engagement was broken.”

“He was fairly insistent on me not paying for the sunflowers. I thought it was only right to find some way to repay him.”

The Bartel-speckle snaps its tongue against his ear.

0

“Hello, Mister Longbottom,” Xenophilius greets. “Welcome. Supper’s almost ready. Why don’t you keep my Luna company in the garden? I believe the white tomcat is attempting to teach her how to skip properly.”

“Of course, sir,” Neville says with another dazed look. “Thank you for inviting me.”

He practically runs towards the garden.

From the window, Xenophilius watches Neville approach Luna.

Hissing, the tomcat abandons the lesson for the comfort of his tree.

Luna, on the other hand, has a glow of happiness surround her when she sees who the visitor is, and Neville’s body language is much more at-ease. Squeezing his hand, Luna doesn’t let go when they sit down.

Xenophilius resumes finishing the meal.

0

After supper is finished, Neville offers to help with the dishes.

“No,” Xenophilius says. “They must be washed in a very precise manner. Luna, why don’t you take Neville to your room and show him the pictures you took of the Bartel-speckle?”

She’s too excited to notice her friend’s suddenly panicked expression and grabs his hand. “I think you’ll quite enjoy seeing this. I believe it’s herbivorous. Dreadfully, though, the species’ dependence on…”

0

When they come back down, he notices another change has come over them.

Neville shakes his hand, thanks him again for the invitation, and kisses Luna on the cheek. “Take care of yourself, Luna.”

Once he’s gone, Luna sits down on the sofa and leans against him. “He and Hannah realised they weren’t in love.”

“I think, perhaps, you should talk to him about your feelings towards him, then.”

“No,” is her simple reply.

0

The owl refuses to hand over the letter it’s carrying.

“Luna, dear,” he calls, “I think you might have mail!”

Appearing from her room, she spots the owl. “Oh, that’s Rolf’s owl. Do we have any regular marshmallows?”

As she reads the letter, Xenophilius feeds the owl.

“I need to go to Iran,” she announces. “Rolf’s just told me of this new creature he’s close to discovering.” Handing him the letter, she says, “Read about it, Dad. I need to pack straight away.”

After reading the letter, he wonders if he should say anything. It’s quite obvious this Rolf fellow is rather taken with his Luna.

No, he decides. For the moment, it’s best to say nothing to her.

He goes upstairs to help her pack.

0

“Pansies,” Neville repeats.

“I’ve read they’re quite good at warding off jidsisa. I think Luna and her new companion would appreciate having some.”

Leading him over to the pansy selection, Neville asks, “New companion, sir?”

“Yes, a wizard by the name of Rolf. She met him in Africa. Between you and me, I think he really fancies my Luna,” he confides.

“They just met about a week ago!”

“I fell in love with my wife the first time I read a letter she’d sent to me,” he replies. “Everyone said I was mad, wanting to marry a woman I’d never even seen a picture of or heard speak. But until fourteen years ago, she and I were happily married. Even Hermione would have to admit that love, at times, simply has no rhyme or reason to it.”

“I suppose so, sir.” Handing him two pots containing pansies, Neville starts to ring them up. “Does this man seem like a good bloke?”

Setting the pots down on the counter, Xenophilius answers, “I’ve yet to meet him. Though, he doesn’t strike me as the tortoise type, and that may be a problem.”

Looking up from the change he’s counting, Neville asks, “Tortoise type, sir? What do you mean?”

“Luna’s a hare,” he explains. “And thus, the best person for her is likely a tortoise. The muggles have some fable about the two, but they’ve mangled it up very badly.”

Absently putting the change he’d been retrieving back and closing the register, Neville says, “Sorry, sir, I don’t understand, at all.”

“It’s an old story. There were two people, some say they were both witches, some say wizards, some say one of each, who were having a race. And the one who had a hare as their patronus and animagus was winning, but something made them veer off the path. There have been many reasons ascribed to this, you know. The tortoise always followed the path they knew to be the safest, but when they realised what the hare had done, they sent off their patronous to others and went down the same path.”

“Somehow, the hare had gotten badly hurt, and the tortoise stayed, doing everything possible, until help arrived. Later, it was discovered the path they had both thought was safe had dementers at the end of it. The tortoise and the hare became very close. Cautious practicality when mixed correctly with adventurous extemporaneousness often creates very stable, fulfilling relationships.”

“Naturally, I don’t expect her tortoise to actually have a tortoise patronous and animagus form. That’s incredibly rare. Rolf, I believe, has a parrot for his. At heart, however, I believe he’s likely a hare, and it’s not impossible for two hares to find happiness together, but it is rare. Who can say, though? My Luna is a very rare individual.”

“Yes, sir, she is,” Neville agrees. “Well, these plants are too big to be sent by owl at such a long distance. I’d recommend you…”

0

He receives an owl from Luna.

_Daddy,_

_Here’s documentation of the heredtrulpe. However, Rolf and I are going to extend our stay; we think we might be close to discovering a nest of crumple-horned snorkacks. Would you please make sure the newest edition is sent to Neville?_

_Always try to be there for me to come back to._

_Love,_

_Luna_

0

When Luna comes home, there’s a distinct air of solemnity to her. 

“Dad, was Mummy a virgin when you first consummated your relationship with her?”

“Probably not,” he answers. “But I never thought to ask. Did you give your virginity to Rolf, my little moon?”

During her third year of Hogwarts, she’d sent him an owl full of confusion and empathy telling him one of her housemates was being treated extremely unkindly after a professor found her having sex with her boyfriend.

He’d realised, then, it had been time to have a frank discussion with her about sex and society’s sometimes unreasonable approach to it.

“Not yet,” she answers. “I think I might.”

Xenophilius thinks of the letters involving Rolf and how he can practically see the man’s enchantment with Luna through them. He thinks of Neville and how he still holds Luna’s heart.

“Luna,” he gently inquires, “does Rolf know about Neville and your feelings?”

“I’ve told him about Neville. I haven’t told him everything, though.”

“I think Rolf might be developing rather deep feelings towards you.”

Summoning her bag and digging through it, she responds, “Are you sure? We’re getting to be very good friends, and we’ve both admitted a physical attraction to one another, but he’s considering letting his family arrange a marriage for him.”

“My advice is for you to make it clear that you aren’t in love with him. And if you can’t imagine yourself falling in love with him, it might be wise to tell him that as well.”

Withdrawing a spindly plant, she takes off the bubble charm. “Sometimes, I miss when Neville was just a friend I could talk to about anything, even when it confused him.”

He feels a pang of sympathy for her. He wouldn’t change the past for anything, but on occasion, when the pain rears itself up and almost physically cripples him, he misses being a struggling writer who had yet to receive a life-changing letter, who wasn’t a husband holding his dead wife’s body, who wasn’t a father whose daughter had been kidnapped, and who wasn’t someone who made a guilt-wrenching decision to try to save the daughter his wife gave him.

0

Luna stays home for a month, and then, she gets another owl from Rolf telling her about a new creature he’s discovered in Transylvania.

0

He goes to buy more sunflowers.

“It’s been three months,” Neville notes.

“You sound as if you miss her dreadfully,” Xenophilius observes. “Oh, how delightful, the plants are making friends.”

Neville spins around. “Oh, bloody hell.” Withdrawing his wand, he orders the plants, “Back in your pot! You’d think I didn’t feed you properly! Leave the tomatoes alone, I need to sell them!”

Xenophilius deposits his change back into the register.

Once Neville’s got them resettled, he apologises, “Sorry, Mr Lovegood.” Looking down inside the register, he frowns. “Did I give you your change?”

“Yes.”

Sighing, Neville closes the register. “I might need to get another remembrall.”

“We were talking about Luna,” he reminds him.

“Oh, yeah. Er, she and I write a lot. But it’s not the same as having her around, is it?”

“No, it’s not,” Xenophilius agrees. “Have a good day, Neville. I’ll likely be back next week for some more fertiliser.”

“Take care, sir.”

0

Back at home, an owl is waiting impatiently.

“I’m sorry,” Xenophilius says. He offers the owl a biscuit. It turns its beak up. He tries a piece of steak, and the owl reluctantly accepts it. “You may go back, if you’d like.”

Hooting in annoyance, the owl takes flight.

_Dad,_

_Rolf has asked me to marry him, and I’m considering say yes. I told him I wanted you and him to formally meet before I gave an answer. We should be back this Saturday._

_Always try to be there for me to come back to._

_Love,_

_Luna_

0

Buttering his roll, Rolf says, “My mother thinks it’s immature of me to say so, but I don’t see any other explanation but the French minister harbouring secret goblin prejudices.”

“Yes,” Luna agrees. “Dad and I said the same thing about Cornelius Fudge. And then, there was Rufus Scrimgeour, who unjustly blocked our publication of his vampiric origins.”

“Our newest minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is much more reasonable,” Xenophilius says. “When we found evidence we incorrectly took to prove that he was trying to poison the centaur’s water supply, he personally visited us to calmly refute it. He was very interested in our ideas for making the ministry more transparent to the public.”

“He even thanked us for printing the story,” Luna adds. “He understands that newspapers and magazines have a duty to release important information to the public. Naturally, we printed a retraction and apologised for our mistake, and he went on record saying that he is encouraged by The Quibbler’s dedication to holding those in power up to scrutiny in the public eye.”     

“That’s a very modern, enlightened attitude,” Rolf comments. “I wish more would adopt it. At school, I was on the newspaper staff for a while, but my articles were always so heavily edited for content. Once, one of them was accidentally published without the edits, and it soon became clear that I wasn’t going to be allowed to publish another one.”

Luna reaches over to squeeze his hand.

“Luna didn’t mention you were interested in writing.”

“Oh, I’m not really,” Rolf says. “I’m more of a reader. I just wanted the school newspaper to be more exiting. Most of it was utterly boring, and the writing was so simplistic. I thought I could write about some important issues, but everyone was so worried about the parents getting upset.”

“Personally, I’ve never understood that attitude,” Xenophilius comments. “Luna and I don’t always share the same taste in literature, and I don’t see why that should bother either of us. How could she be expected to grow into herself if her mother and I tried to tell her what and how to think? That’s something it’s best left to people to figure out for themselves.”

“Rolf’s parents are much the same, although, they don’t particularly approve of his interest in discovering new creatures,” Luna says.

Rolf grins, and he and Luna share a quick kiss.

0

After supper and a game of gobstones, Luna says, “We need to get up early in the morning. Rolf and I are going to bed, Dad.”

“Be sure to put a locking charm on the door,” he reminds her before kissing her goodnight. “It was nice to meet you, Rolf.”

“You, too,” Rolf says.

Luna leads Rolf upstairs.

0

When Rolf is exploring the garden, Xenophilius says, “I’m a bit concerned, my little moon. From the looks he gives you, I’d say Rolf is very much in love with you. I know you’ve been honest in your feelings, but you not reciprocating and continuing with the relationship might hurt him more than the two of you realise.”     

Turngin The Quibbler sideways, Luna softly says, “I can see a life with him. I’ve given it a significant amount of thought, and I’ve decided I want to marry him.”

Helplessness runs through him.

“Well, we must get you wedding robes, then.”

In the distance, he sees Rolf playing with a gnome, and he feels a strong sense of sorrow.

0

“Hello, Neville,” Xenophilius greets. “Just set your gift over there. Luna’s over at the Weasley’s having her robes cleaned. I spilt unvanishable ink on it, and Molly insisted that she clean it before Luna got married.”

Neville nods, and Xenophilius can practically feel the sadness tinged with resolve radiating off him. “Thank you, sir.”

“You look rather glum. You didn’t get ambushed by any-”

“No, sir,” Neville answers. “I’m- happy that Luna’s happy. I’m just surprised. She only just gets home, and then, suddenly, I’m holding an invitation to her wedding.”

“Yes.”

He makes a choice.

“She’ll likely need your friendship when she realises her mistake.”

“Mistake,” Neville repeats.

“Marrying Rolf. Perhaps, it won’t be, but it usually doesn’t end well when a person marries someone even though they’re in love with someone else. Would you care for some-”

Looking extremely disoriented, Neville orders, “Wait.” He takes a deep breath. “Luna’s in love with someone. Someone who isn’t Rolf.”

“Yes.”

Giving him an utterly scandalised look, Neville exclaims, “And you aren’t stopping her?”

“Why would I? She must make her own decisions in life.”

“Does Rolf know?”

“Of course, he does. Luna knows to always be honest about her feelings.” He peers closely at Neville. “It’s not very kind of you to judge my daughter. You almost did the same thing she’s doing.”

Neville gives him a startled look. “Yeah, I did. But how would you know that?”

“I’m not as lacking in subtlety as some people believe. Reading behind the lines of your actions told me.” 

Making a noise of agitation, Neville withdraws his wand, and a patronus in the form of a tortoise appears. It scurries in the direction of the Burrow.

“I’m really sorry about this, Mr Lovegood,” Neville says, “but I’m about to go and try to ruin your daughter’s wedding day.”

“I do hope you have a good reason for doing so.”       

0

Luna and Neville apparate into the garden, and casting a spell to stay unseen, Xenophilius observes through an open window.  

“For Merlin’s sake, you really are completely **loony**!”

Puzzlement is the main emotion on Luna’s face. “I thought you liked Rolf, Neville. Did he do something to insult you? If so, I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

“From what I’ve seen, I like him just fine, but Luna, that’s not the point. You can’t just marry someone when you’re in love with someone else. Which you never told me about, incidentally!”

“I understand it might not make much sense to you, but Rolf and I-”

“Luna, this actually makes perfect sense to me, and let me tell you, Rolf might say he’s fine with it, and you might think you’re fine with it, but trust me, neither of you are. He’s deluding himself, and you- This is going to hurt him terribly, Luna, and it’ll likely do the same to you.”

Taking a deep breath, Neville continues, “Luna, the reason Hannah and I broke up is, because, I realised that she deserved better. She deserved someone who loved her, absolutely. Unrequited love is horrible. I’ve been there, done that, and still live through the pain. But doing this isn’t the answer. It won’t help, I promise you.”

For a moment, there’s a heavy silence in the air.

Then, she sits down on the bench, and he follows suit. “You never told me about your feelings, either,” she says.

“Well, I was going to, during the battle at Hogwarts. I tried to find you, but I didn’t until after I’d killed the snake. After I realised we were both going to live to see another day, the feeling that I could spit fire was gone, and you sat down and smiled at me, and well, it’s no secret I only find my courage during extreme times.”

Xenophilius sighs in relief at the realisation starting to set in Luna’s voice when she notes, “You make it sound like you I’m the one you love.”

Jumping up, Neville lets out an expletive and frantically insists, “That’s not the point! I want you to be happy, Luna. And if you marrying someone does that, I’m all for it, but marrying someone you’re not in lo-”

Standing, Luna cuts him off with a kiss.

Smiling, Xenophilius leaves.

0

Rolf is sitting by the pond, and his face falls when he looks up. “Neville Longbottom is the one she’s in love with.”

It’s not a question.

“Yes,” Xenophilius gently agrees.

“You’re daughter’s an amazing witch,” Rolf says. Standing up and digging around in his robes, he withdraws a folded envelope. “I’m going to go home. Would you please give this to Luna and tell her to feel free to contact me if she ever needs help with another creature?”

“Of course. I am sorry about this.”

Shrugging, Rolf takes a deep breath. “I’m not. I took a chance, and even though it hurts, I don’t regret it."

0

Later, Luna and Neville appear with their robes rumbled and dirty and their hair messy and containing a few leaves.

His daughter is happier than he’s seen her in a long time, and Neville looks as if his greatest wish has been granted.

Handing her the letter, he tells her, “Rolf has gone home,” and to Neville, he says, “Thank you for making my little moon so happy.”

Looking guilty, Neville replies, “Yes, sir.”

Luna kisses Neville’s hand. “Daddy, I’m going to spend the night at Neville’s flat.”

Hoping Neville being tomato-red isn’t a sign the nargles have been spiking the orange juice with nibbler tears again, he cheerfully says, “Take good care of my daughter. Oh, and Luna, bring him over for supper tomorrow.”

She hugs him. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you, too.”

He happily watches as she and Neville disapparate.


End file.
